


Semper fidelis

by Rosenquarz



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenquarz/pseuds/Rosenquarz
Summary: Kardinal Borgia hört etwas, das er nicht hören sollte... Ein kurzes Intermezzo zwischen Cesare Borgia und seinem Diener Micheletto Corella
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Micheletto Corella
Kudos: 1





	Semper fidelis

****  


**Semper fidelis**

Cesare Borgia blähte die Nüstern. Er hielt das vorgefertigte Geständnis des Ketzers Savonarola in seiner mit mattem Samt behandschuhten Faust und lenkte seine Schritte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. Erst die nasskalte Steintreppe hinab, dann den engen düsteren Gang entlang, hin zu der Folterkammer. Die schwere Eichentür stand etwas offen und er hörte Kettenrasseln, dann die fünf hasserfüllten Silben...

„Ich weiß … was du bist!“

Da war etwas. Etwas an der Art, wie Savonarola die Worte ausspuckte.

„Ja...?“ Eine Vorahnung. Cesare Borgia blieb stehen. Savonarola stöhnte, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe die von deiner Art steinigen lassen … und ihre Leichen wurden durch die Straßen geschleift.“ Ein Paar dichter, gerader Brauen zog sich millimeterweise zusammen und Cesare bemerkte eine seltsame Unruhe, die aus dem Nichts von ihm Besitz ergriff. „Von meiner Art...?“, fragte dort drinnen, hinter dieser schweren Eichentür, die Stimme seines Dieners Micheletto und die Unruhe verdichtete sich in seinen Eingeweiden.

„Männer, die beim Manne liegen. Sodomiten!“, geiferte Savonarola in seinem schleppenden Bariton. „Sie verderben junge, unschuldige Knaben … und die Maler verwenden sie dann als Engel! Ich habe Florenz von dieser Sünde säubern lassen.“

Der alte Narr. In seinem Wahn hatte er scheinbar eine Vorliebe für diese ganz spezielle Sünde – er schien sie in fast allen Männern zu sehen. Cesare verzog abschätzig die Lippen.

„Und doch...“, drang Michelettos dunkles Flüstern an sein Ohr, „...sitze ich hier vor Euch.“

Draußen auf dem Gang wich Kardinal Borgia einen Schritt zurück in die Schatten.

„Eh...“, schnaubte drinnen in der Folterkammer Savonarola. Der Laut vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen des Tibers, das in den Kellergewölben des Papstpalastes widerhallte.

„Eure letzte Gelegenheit“, drängte Micheletto. „Werdet Ihr gestehen?“

„Vor dir?“, fragte Savonarola angewidert. „Vor dir! Niemals! Vor deinem Herren, ja.“

Doch besagter Herr hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Er hatte längst auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und war so lautlos verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

§§§

Micheletto Corella trug den gebrannten Keramikkrug voll mit kaltem Wasser aus der großen Wirtschaftsküche des Gesindehauses herauf in den kleinen, sauberen Raum, den man ihm zugewiesen hatte und stellte ihn auf den grob gezimmerten Tisch vorm Fenster.

Sein Breitschwert und das feste, braune Lederwams, das er über dem hellen, durchgeschwitzten Baumwollhemd trug, warf er auf die mit Stroh gestopfte Matratze und füllte dann die Emailleschüssel, um sich zu waschen. Er hielt inne, als die Tür in seinem Rücken aufgeschoben wurde. Dielen knarrten, jeder Muskel spannte sich. Der wachsam geschulte Verstand registrierte den federnden Gang, das Rascheln teurer Roben und den schwachen Geruch von Weihrauch.

„Eminenz“, grüßte Micheletto, ohne sich umzudrehen, „Was sucht Ihr in meiner kargen Kammer?“

„Dich, Micheletto“, kam es ruhig zurück. „Denn ich sorge mich, um dich.“ Ein dumpfer Aufprall, die hölzerne Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss.

„Um mich...?“, fragte Micheletto. Er tauchte beide Hände in das kühle Nass und führte sie an sein Gesicht.

„Ja, um dich.“ Langsame Schritte kamen von hinten auf Micheletto zu. Einer. Zwei. Drei. Dann stand sein Herr Cesare Borgia hinter ihm, ganz dicht – und beugte sich leicht vor. „Um dich und deine arme Seele“, flüsterte er Micheletto ins Ohr. „Um deine arme Mama! Wie gut, dass sie nicht wie ich, dein Dottore, mitanhören musste, was der kranke Savonarola heute Abscheuliches zu dir gesagt hat.“

Die Präsenz verschwand aus seinem Nacken. Micheletto fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über Stirn und Wangen.

„Die Worte eines Ketzers sind nichts wert, Euer Eminenz.“ Er beobachtete die Wasseroberfläche, die in der alten Schüssel noch sanft wogte.

„Hm...“, meinte Cesare Borgia, „...und doch … beschäftigen sie mich.“

Er schritt an Micheletto vorbei und lehnte sich neben ihm an den Tisch.

„Was waren wohl seine Gründe, meinen treuen Diener derart zu verunglimpfen?“

„Der Frevler“, sagte Micheletto unbewegt, „hegt selten Liebe für seinen Folterknecht, Eminenz.“

Dann wischte er die Hände an seinen Hosenbeinen ab.

„Das mag wohl sein, Micheletto“, Cesare nickte sinnend. „Und Gott weiß, wozu du fähig bist... Kinder in ihren Betten zu ersticken... Scheiterhaufen anzuzünden … vielleicht also auch, Verrat zu begehen?“

Micheletto versteifte sich.

„An Euch niemals, Euer Eminenz.“, schwor er und sah endlich seinen Herrn an.

„Und was ist“, fragte der, während er den rubinbesetzten Kardinalsring vom rechten Mittelfinger schob und dann nacheinander an den Fingerkuppen seiner eleganten Handschuhe zog, „mit unserer Mutter Kirche, die Sodomie verdammt und der ich nach seiner Heiligkeit Willen diene, wie du nach meinem?“

Die samtenen Handschuhe verschwanden samt Ring in den Taschen der tiefroten Roben und nunmehr bare Hände griffen nach dem Band an seinem Ausschnitt.

„Was tut Ihr, Eminenz?“ Eine der beiden Hände strich den Kragen beiseite und senkte sich auf das entblößte Fleisch.

„Ich lege meine Hand auf dein Herz“, sagte Cesare, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, doch der leichte Tonfall wurde deutlich schärfer. „So kannst du mich nicht belügen.“

„Ich würde Euch nie belügen, Eminenz.“ Micheletto fasste die Hand auf seiner Brust am Gelenk und hielt sie fest. Er erwiderte Cesares bohrenden Blick, ohne zu blinzeln. Auch nicht, als der ihm mit der anderen Hand über dem Hals in sein feuchtes Haar griff und ihrer beider Stirnen zusammenbrachte.

„Wenn dem so ist, dann sag mir, mein Micheletto...“ Cesare's Atem, der Michelettos Lippen streifte, war schwer und etwas süß vom Messwein, „...ist es wahr, was Savonarola sprach?“ Die dunkelbraunen Augen suchten in den leuchtend blauen.

„Euer Eminenz, fragt mich das nicht“, empfahl Micheletto. „Denn wenn Ihr fragt … werde ich Euch antworten.“

„Aber dann ... dann ist es also wahr?“ Cesares Gesichtszüge entgleisten, erstarrten für den Moment, erst in Unglauben … und dann in Wut. „Abtrünniger!“, rief er aus, stieß Micheletto mit Wucht von sich fort, sodass der unsanft zu Boden ging. „Du Abschaum, du widerliche Schlange. Zu denken, dass ich einen deiner Art, einen Verräter, an meinem Busen genährt habe!“

„Ich bin von keiner Art.“ Micheletto zog sich in einer straffen Bewegung an dem Bettgestell hoch, gegen das er geprallt war, bis in eine sitzende Position. „Aber ich war Euch immer treu ergeben, Eminenz.“

„Du hast dich mir mit Leib und Leben verschrieben, Micheletto.“ Die dunklen Augen, die auf ihn herabsahen wurden hart. „Mit Leib und Leben.“

„Und meine Hände haben Eure Widersacher gestraft, mein Lord“, entgegnete Micheletto, schlitzte mit der Rechten die leere Luft zwischen ihnen, als führte er einen Dolch darin, bevor er sie in den Schoß fallen ließ. „Meine Augen, haben sie für Euch ausgespäht, meine Ohren haben sie ausgehorcht.“ Er drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Der einzige Teil meines Körpers also, den ein Anderer besessen hat...“ Er schnaubte. „...war einer, für den Euer Eminenz keine Verwendung hat.“

„Hüte deine Zunge!“ Cesare drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Ich werde keine Frechheiten dulden, nicht in diesem Haus, nicht unter diesem Dach, das allein meine Großzügigkeit dir gewährt!“

„Eminenz...“ Micheletto reckte das Kinn. Cesare schürzte die Lippen und wandte sich ab. Sein innerer Aufruhr trieb ihn dazu, die Länge des Raumes einmal auf und ab zu tigern.

„Wer sind diese Anderen, Michelotto?“, fragte er. „Chorknaben?“ Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Oder die Männer aus deiner Mörderbande?“

Micheletto ballte die Fäuste. „Der Andere“, antwortete er. „Es war nur Einer. Und ich gehörte ihm schon, lange bevor ich in Eure Dienste trat.“

Cesare kam vor seinen Füßen zum Stehen und musterte ihn, lange und durchdringend. „Du wirst ihn nie mehr wieder sehen“, entschied er.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Eminenz.“ Micheletto neigte kurz und ruckhaft den Kopf.

„Mit Leib und Leben“, beschwor ihn Cesare von oben herab, „gehörst du einzig mir, Micheletto.“

„Mit Leib und Leben, Euer Eminenz“, bestätigte Micheletto.

Als Cesare Borgia seinen linken stiefelbewährten Fuß auf seine Brust setzte, hielt er dagegen.

„Ja“, sagte Cesare, noch immer wütend, „und dass du es ja nicht vergisst!“ Er stützte sich mit dem Arm auf seinen Oberschenkel und verstärkte so den Druck auf Michelettos Körper. „Denn wenn du mich hintergehst, Micheletto, nur noch ein einziges Mal, dann werde ich dich zerquetschen.“

Dann stieß Cesare sich von ihm ab. Micheletto fiel zurück in das ächzende Bettgestell. Doch er gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Es wäre mir recht“, sagte er nur. Und sah ihn weiter unverwandt an, ohne zu blinzeln, mit diesen unnatürlich blauen Augen, den Augen eines Halsabschneiders, rief Cesare sich ins Gedächtnis, eines Attentäters. Tief und unergründlich waren sie und … verdammt nochmal. Cesare kauerte sich vor ihn hin.

„Nur ein Körperteil, sagst du...“ Er griff wieder nach der flachen Brust. „Was ist mit diesem … diesem Herz, das unter meinen Fingern schlägt?“, fragte er dann plötzlich heftig. „Hat dieser Andere das … nicht auch besessen?“

„Dies Herz“, sagte Micheletto und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, „hat nie jemand für sich beansprucht, Euer Eminenz.“ Dieses Lächeln, das eigentlich die freudlose Parodie eines Lächelns war und doch das erste, das Cesare je auf dem wettergegerbten Gesicht seines Dieners gesehen hatte, war kein schöner Anblick, aber... Vielleicht war es ja gerade deshalb … oder wegen dem Aufflackern dieser unnatürlich blauen Augen...

„Ich beanspruche es, Micheletto“, stieß er aus, „Ich, Cesare Borgia.“

„So sei es.“ Micheletto hatte nicht eine Sekunde mit seiner Antwort gezögert und Cesare bezweifelte auch nicht eine Sekunde, dass er jedes Wort so meinte und... Vielleicht war es am Ende auch deshalb … oder wegen der Nähe, dem Messwein … dass er seine Lippen auf die seines Dieners presste, um ihren Pakt zu besiegeln. Sie waren weich, Micheletto's Lippen waren weich. 'Wie seltsam', ging es Cesare durch den Kopf, 'wie seltsam war es, dass irgendetwas an Micheletto nicht hart und unnachgiebig sein sollte.' Dann riss er sich los. Die hölzerne Tür fiel abermals ins Schloss, das Geräusch war laut in der Stille...


End file.
